new girl
by SoraFanGirl2008
Summary: When a new girl named sydney comes to town and sora falls for her how will kiari feel sora x OC
1. new girl

Hey im a newbie so no flames plz!!!

i'm gonna write about 10 chaps P.S dis is after kh2 Chapter 1

__________________________________THE NEW GIRL_________________________________________________________

It was a normal day on destiny islands everyone was in there homeroom class

it was about 9:00 when they got an announcement. Mrs. Cornelia coughed to get the classes

attention. "We're going to have a new student today she will be here after lunch for math class

so be on your best behavior and welcome her nicely! "she said emphasizing the "nicely" part

Sora, riku and kiari were all eating the same lunch nachos with cheese and a

was glad there was another person coming to the island that meant more friends for him.

At Math a beautiful long haired brunette came in the pretty kind that make gay guys go

straight. She had beautiful sky blue eyes that would make the ocean look black

(I'm describing myself cuz I'm the girl)

and had the most delicate structure in the world. She wore baggy army pants and a shirt

that was green and said "Life's cruel so live with it". Sora almost fell out of his

chair when he saw her smile her smile would put the sun toshame .he was thinking "dude

she's fucking hot" so was Roxas inside his head.

Riku actually did fall out of his chair and the new girl blushed and giggled

"My name is Sydney Hylia and I came from a place called Hyrule."She said

_________________________________________________________________________

( this is sorta zelda-ish if you squint) thnx for reading plz r&r


	2. meeting the gang

Sups imight change a few things later but no reviews because i had to waight 2 days to post this piece of crap

disclaimer:sorafangirl2008 does not own kingdom hearts or she would be happily married

in vegas with sora or a dude that looks like Sora

sorafangirl2008: Yeah dats right huh sora. Sora: Yeah hottie

__________________________________THE NEW GIRL_____________________CHAPTER2_____________

Sydney was done making her into the teacher pionted to a seat next to Sora. Now sora

really did fall out of his chair. the new girl just blushed and giggled again.

Kiari caught this and smacked sora on the head since they were dating and he was hers.

But throughout the day Kiari and Sydney got along well and about 20 guys fell over

when sydney passed by.

__________Sydney's piont of view________________________________________________________

Kiari was wondering where i lived i told her i lived in a house on beach st. It turns

out i lived right inbetween riku and sora."awesome i thought,living next to 2 totaly

hot guys that have been falling head over heelz for me" Kiari wanted to know if she

could spend the night since it was saturday, i told her "sure u can".she said

"but what about asking ur parents". "oh M-my p-parents were m-murdered so i only

have my older brother Link but he is only seventeen so i have all the privilages in the

world"i ended with a sigh."Oh, im so sorry for bringing it up but ill ask if i can spend

the night and ill call u later."kiari said, I waved goodbye and started down my street

looking forward tonight but I stopped when i saw sora walk up to me."hey do you live

inbetween me and riku"he said "yeah i do" i replied. "If you want to come in you can"

i said. "okay" he answered. I took sora into the house and introduced him to my brother

who was busy washing dishes and told sora the story about my parents. He looked like he

about to cry when the phone started ringing, i went to pick it up and it was sora's mom

saying dinner was ready and he had to come home so we waved goodbye and he left.

Kiari walked in the next minute and i introduced her to my brother who was making his

world famose super chocolate muffins. Kiari thought it was wierd he was baking but i

said he was more a parent to me than a brother since he raised me since he was ten and

i was five.


	3. sleepover

Hey dudez my days on fan fiction is going greatz

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiari and I were watching resident evil 1 and we were screaming while my brother

Was laughing at the girl that got bit by a infected person and us. I hit him in the head with

Our popcorn bowl that was empty and he shut up. Later kiari and I got in a circle (somehow)

And started talking about boys. I asked her if she had a boyfriend, she didn't but sora

Really likes her by what she says, I told her she was lucky to have such a cute boy

Falling for her. By what kiari says sora is a great guy with a strong heart that keeps

Fighting even when he's dying. I told her Riku was kinda cute and we heard a "Whoohoo man

She thinks I'm cute" another voice said "she thought I was cute too so shut up we're gonna get

Caught!" Kiari and I looked out the window and saw riku and sora spying on us through the window

Kiari and I were wearing tank tops and shorts and when riku looked at my boobz I smacked him so hard

He fell off the roof and said "feisty one huh" Sora then let out a meep jumped off the roof and ran back to

His house afraid of getting slapped me and kiari screamed "yeeeaaaah!!" and laughed we had a

Pillow fight and played darts a little before we hit the hay. in the morning we woke up to the smell

Of Link's muffins with double chocolate. Mmmmmmmmmmm. After breakfast we headed over to Sora's

House and I slapped him across the face for last night and kiari and I laughed . We were having lunch

When Kiari's mom said she had to come home. We said goodbye and kiari left.

The rest of my weekend was filled with boys falling over me Wakka even got hit in the face

With his own ball and Tidus accidentally hit Selphie with his sword


	4. the date with the silver haired guy

Hey whitestar thanx for the reviews the reviews power my will to write

Disclaimer: sorafangirl has nothing but a wii and a game cube hobos have more stuff that her

Sorafangirl : hey hobos don't have wiis though

This chap may be crazy because I wrote while listening to one week

____________________________________________________________________________________New Girl chapter 4______________________

My alarm went off suddenly and I darted out of bed got dressed in

like ten seconds got my backpack grabbed a muffin and darted outside

I met up with sora and riku to walk to school when they saw me in the

School uniform short skirt plaid blue, with button shirt, black tennis shoes

And a plaid blue tie they fell over and riku started drooling on the sand

I giggled and waved then sora and I both moved to pick up riku and our

Hands touched and we both stepped back and blushed then I picked riku up

Sat him on his feet and slapped him to knock him out of his trance. He

Then started rubbing his face and smiling where I touched his face. The

Rest of the way there no one made eye contact. Kairi joined us at her corner

and we headed to school. When we got there 15 boys fell down as I walked

By and girlfriends smacked boyfriends. A mob of fanguys entered the hall

and I ran off saying "meet you in the homeroom gotta loose these guys"

School went by fast when we were at lunch six boys asked me out and

Kiari told me to give them a chance then riku asked me and I said

Whatever Friday 8:00 movies come up with a good show to see (ooh twisty)

Time skip_____________________________________________________

It was Friday 7:55 and riku was at my door we walked to the movies and

Saw bedtime stories it was funny and I'm glad riku picked this movie

It was 10:00 and we went to the Papou diner and had supper, after that it

was 10:30 riku walked me home said goodnight and went home

My brother asked me how my date was and I told him it was fine

But he knew what the problem was I didn't love riku. Surprisingly

My brother knew a lot about dating though he's only had 5 dates

With his girlfriend midna and they always ended fairly good but

He loved her and it didn't matter how many dates they go on

Nothing will ever change that. I was bored so I called Selphie

And asked if she could spend the night she could so she came

Over and we talked and she asked about my date I said it was fine

But that I didn't love riku so it just wasn't right for me to be with

Him. We watched space balls and twilight then we talked some more

About boys. It was midnight when we fell asleep and we woke up at

Noon and ate some of my brother's muffins he was saving for us

Selphie and I went to the beach and swam a little and when riku passed by

Me he fell over and got a mouth full of sand we laughed at him and

Helped him up kiari came and joined us in the water and asked about the

She got the same answer as everyone else that is was okay but I didn't love

riku so it just didn't feel right but she gave me the same answer that Selphie

did that it was okay and I should only be with the one I love


	5. i love you

Hey whitestar thnx for the reviews warning the next chapter may have romance

Yo whitestar next review could you tell me what your favorite show, book or game is and I'll base my next story on it.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5(I think) I'm in love

Super time skip was made earlier to Friday at lunch in the school

_____________________________________________________

Sora was sitting next to me and kiari was absent today she called and said she had a cold(how she

Got a cold on a beach we will never know) Sora was looking like he was concentrating hard

(surprisingly) He then looked up and turned deep red and said"u-u-ummm s-Sydney w-w-ould y-you

g-go o-on a-a d-date w-with m-me t-t-today" Riku looked shocked as he stared at sora coldly

"sure sora" I smiled gingerly. Sora then sighed and with a thump his head landed on the table because

His hands slipped off his face. The day went by fast and soon it was 7:00

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Sydney's house----------------------------

I was in a casual pink dress with a flower at the bottom right corner , my hair was pinned up in a ponytail

With a flower bow. My brother was sitting on the couch listening to me hum every time we touch(one of

My favorite songs I was listening and singing to it when writing this) and twirl around. He asked me

"why are you so dressed up are you are marrying or going on a date with him!" "shut up Link" I retorted

There was a knock at the door I jumped up and practically flew to the door and answered it there standing

In my doorway was Sora Hakari in black pants and a shirt that matched the color of his eyes ocean blue

But sora's eyes were like a diamond ocean with no waves that sparkled even when there was no movement

At all. My brother link then called "have fun and remember I won't be home tonight so if you bring him

Here remember to use condoms" He snickered . "shut the fuck up link" I yelled back at him. Sora sorta

Anime sweat for a moment then we got back to real life. Sora walked out outside nervously and asked if

I didn't mind walking. I told him that I loved fresh air.

--------------------------------sora's point of view -------------------------------------------------------------------------

God I am gonna pee my pants I am so nervous. She is super hot god I don't deserve her though I am

An awesome key blade master that has saved many worlds from the wrath of the heartless and being lost

Forever in the darkness never to live again, but still she was a goddess compared to him he might even get

Lucky and start a relationship with her hopefully……


	6. a little surprise

Hello to all I am back and my peepz at school are being retarded again so I

haven't been able to write because of cheer and I have been uber sick but

now I am better and loving my little sora again

Please review if you flame god kills a character and sora will be the first one

to go then riku and roxas so be nice don't flame my baby story it is just a

toddler after all

Do the disclaimer honey

Sora: Sydney does not have kingdom hearts not even a copy of it and she

used to love Link from Zelda but she saw the light and changed her ways all

she owns is my soul and mind and love

Thanx honnybun now on with it

Chapter 6 a little surprise_________________________________________________________________

Sora and I were sitting at the paopo café eating the first date salad(yes it's a

meal there I made it up so shut up)we talked about nondate things like

sports family hobbies food ect. Time flew fast and we were at my house I

walked in and sure enough link was gone I thought about

what he said and thought a minute, what if we really did do "it" that would

be awesome I said to myself totally awesome and akward I added in my head we

sat down and watched pirates of the Caribbean 1 2 and 3

It was about 11:00 p.m when we looked at each other suddenly I yanked his

head to my lips and kissed him he looked surprised but kissed back soon we

were in a long tounge kiss and he was laying on top of me that ment we

would probably have some sex tonight so I asked sora "go get some

condoms from tidus he does it with selphie evry weekend she told me

Herself. So I was sitting in my room waiting for sora to get back with the

condoms so we could do it he was really fast going out the door why can't

he be fast getting there and back. Soon if you call 20 minutes soon sora was

back holding up 7 condoms. I smiled and he tackled me to the bed and told

me that If he went to rough to make him stop. I told him I was a tough girl

and he smiled and took off his shirt I stared at his wonderful muscles and

traced them with my finger they were beautiful just like him and he was

very strong as I can see he then took off his pants wearing only his boxers

they were black like most boys boxers. I slowly took off my shirt but not my

bra cause you don't need it off to have sex. Then I slowly took my pants off

and underwear and sora gaped at my perfect body. I slowly started sliding

his boxers off and he tackled me onto the bed and we started having sex.

He was pumping me very fast and I was so happy he was my first and

probably the only one I will have sex with after we were at our limits we

sighed and collapsed on the bed and sora forgot to tell his mom he was still

over here and he called and she said he could stay the night and watch

movies with link but she didn't know about our night we fell asleep in each

others arms. In the morning I awoke to Riku hovering above me wait a

second RIKU!!! Ahhhhhhhhh!! I screamed what are you doing here I yelled

then a very sleepy sora got into a sitting position and riku gasped and said

ummmm you were doing it very naughty sora. How do you know riku I

replied well there is a condom packet on the floor your clothes and you are

in bed together he retorted. Why are you even here sora said. Because your

mom said you were here and I wanted to know how the date went but your

position tells me it went really well riku answered.

_________________________________________________________

Hay howd yah like it dudes and dudettes it was really hard to make this chap

sorry I was writing at 11:23 p.m and that's when my brain shuts down

NO FLAMES PLEEEEAAAASSSSEEE!!!!!!!!


End file.
